


Crossing the veil

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, rose reads my favorite book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt "Rose Tyler meets Claire Randall-Fraser and they bond over their time-travel experiences" but it's not much like that at all.





	Crossing the veil

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt fic being moved to AO3

Rose sighed and shut the book on the last line only to turn and pick up the next book immediately.

Her mum’s book club (and the thought of Jackie Tyler in a book club boggled the mind) had read the first book in the series, and her mum had recommended that she read it.

She hadn’t been 150 pages into her mum’s copy before she’d requested the entire rest of the series from the library.

It was about falling in love with someone who didn’t make any sense, and about losing that person on the other side of a veil of time and space and, she suspected as she began to read the introduction to the third book, it might be about finding that person again.

Rose had fallen immediately in love with the narrator- a woman of about Rose’s own age who had, without intent, fallen out of an ordinary life and into an extraordinary one with an amazing and impossible man.  Claire had, in these weeks since Dårlig Ulv Stranden, become Rose’s friend and confidant.  She’d found herself talking to the other woman before she went to sleep.

“You gave him up for the greater good, though.  Family, duty, and honour.”

The book that she was reading, however,  _Voyager_  it was called, gave her hope that maybe duty could be completed and love could triumph.

“All that work, all that research, and you can go back to him,” she murmured as the pages went by.

She thought of plans kept in the archives of Torchwood.  Of the devices that had once pushed people through the void between the universes.  Of the ideas she had heard about making them stronger.

“If you can do it for the man you love,” she thought at Claire, who she imagined cheering her on, “I can too.  Impossible doesn’t stop women like us, does it?”


End file.
